A Different Mr. Terada
by EvilDraconian
Summary: Well, Mr. Terada isn't himself, and all I can say is....'That's correct!'


Card Captor Sakura  
The Broken Record...  
  
Hee! I know I haven't written any CCS fics in a while, but that's because I've been spending my time on Escaflowne. I'd like to dedicate this fic to kitterkat, but mostly my friend Ayrine, who helped me with the idea of this fic.   
  
  
  
It was like one of those normal school days. Sakura leaping out of bed after realizing her lateness, Kero scolding her, and Tori eating some of her food. Sakura bladed like she never did in her entire life. She wizzed past everyone, almost hitting Julian's bicycle.   
  
"Oops! Gomen!" She called back and continued on her way, thinking about her dream of her and Syaoran...well...ya know...  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved happily. "Like my new video-recorder?" She presented Sakura with a small, convenient cam-corder.  
  
"Yeah! It's cool!" Sakura smiled as she removed her blades and walked into Her first class, with Miss. Mackenzie.  
  
"Today, we will be learning about percentages and.." The teacher began, as all of the class opened their notebooks and copied down the questions and explanations.   
  
"Sakura-san, there's a Clow card here, I know it..it's in this school..it's quite powerful....but it seems strange too.." Syaoran leaned forward and whispered into Avalon's ear.  
  
Sakura felt her neck tingle as Syaoran's breath gently blew onto it. "Okay, we'll check it out later.." She replied.  
  
Sakura was listening to Miss. Mackenzie, writing, absorbing, and thinking about Syaoran the whole time. The clock seemed to be on her side for once, and time moved fairly quickly.  
  
"Would you look at that! Time sure flies! No homework for tonight, but make sure you know your stuff, after all, you gotta expect the unexpected, hmm?" The female teacher smiled but Syaoran gave her his usual suspicious glare.  
  
Next was Mr. Terada's class. They walked inside. "Okay!" He began, "Today we'll be studying ancient Egypt! Who knows anything about Egypt? Ahh, Zackery!" He pointed to the student.  
  
"Yes, I heard that in Egypt, they pull mummies bains out through their nostrils, and then filled their heads with special preserving liquids!" He exclaimed proudly.  
  
A chorus of 'ewww..' 's rose from everyone. Sakura grimaced and Tomoyo crinkled her nose.  
  
"Uhhh....I see.. well Zack, that isn't true..well..maybe the part of..nevermind." Mr. Terada made a sweatdrop and looked for more hands in the air. "How about you Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was startled and stood up nervously, "Uhh....well...umm...wasn't one of Egypt's queens...uhh....Clyopatra..?" She made a funny, nervous smile and sat back down.  
  
"That's correct!" Mr. Terada exclaimed.  
  
When he said this, Sakura and Syaoran noticed a faint blue outline luminate around their techer's body.  
  
"Tomoyo, something's wrong with Mr. Terada!" Sakura said this a liitle too loudly.  
  
Everyone turned to face Sakura, who turned red, but they all jumped when Mr. Terada said..  
  
"That's correct!"  
  
"Uhh..you mean there's something wrong you? For real?" Zackery asked the teacher.  
  
"That's correct!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tomoyo began to feel concerned.  
  
"That's correct!"  
  
Rita sighed. "He was just trying to trick us...although it was not very funny."  
  
"That's correct!"  
  
"Could it be?" Sakura looked to Syaoran.   
  
Li nodded, looking at Mr. Terada's confused eyes. "It's definately a clow card. You'll have to catch it." Li reached in his bag and Sakura knew he was going to pull out his sword.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Sakura exclaimed. "There's no way I"m doing my magic in front of all these people!" She indicated to her classmates.  
  
Tomoyo now joined in the conversation with them. "Sakura! Use the sleep card!" She took out her cam-corder.  
  
Avalon knew it was risky, but everyone was busy asking, uselessly, Mr. Terada to give them reasonable answers.   
  
"Mr. Terada, why won;t you say something el-"  
  
"That's correct!"  
  
"You're starting to really-"  
  
"That's correct!"   
  
"Okay!" She took out her Key.  
  
"Oh Key of Clow...  
Power of Magic,  
Power of Light..  
Surrender the wand,  
The force, ignite!  
Release!"  
  
"Sleep card! Make all of my class fall asleep!" Sakura cried, and before anyone had the chance to notice her, they slowly fell to the ground, one by one. "Uhh... Syaoran, what card is this?"  
  
He drew out his sword. "It's the Broken-Record card. A rare one, it is." He took out some of his Clow Cards.  
  
"Hey! How did you fit that long sword in your bag?" Sakura couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Uhh...just a magic secret...a spell, kind of like the Illusion." He said this quickly. "But let's get to work!"  
  
"Right!" Sakura faced Mr. Terada, who was slowly heading for the door. "He's gonna try to get away! Move card! Release and disspell! Move Mr. Terada riight in front of us!" Sakura released the card and it ransported a struggling Mr. Terada to the trio.  
  
"That's correct! That's correct! That's correct!" He babbled, trying to escape.  
  
"It's the most annoying card yet!" Tomoyo exclaimed, covering her ears.  
  
"Urusei you baka!" Sakura shouted, making it silence itself. "Now, Broken-Record card! Return to your power....CONFINE!!!" She cried, as what looked like a giant CD came out of Mr. Terada and got sucked into its card form. A faint 'That's corect!' could be heard as it was being sealed.  
  
Mr. Terada woke up, as did the rest of the class, just as Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura ran to their seats, stuffing their things into their bags.  
  
"What happened?" They all mumbled.  
  
"Oh, you might say, that you all weren't feeling too good.." Sakura smiled pleasently. 


End file.
